


In The Clearing

by Eirationall



Category: Original Work
Genre: Character Death, Child Murder, Creepy, Dark, Gen, Horror, Lullabies, Welsh Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-19
Updated: 2019-05-19
Packaged: 2020-03-07 20:18:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18880498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eirationall/pseuds/Eirationall
Summary: The words fell from her tongue with practised grace. In this, this night became more. A lullaby, for a dearly departed soul. They that looked upon her would know that this would be a treasured memory. A gift in thanks.





	In The Clearing

“It’s gunna be alright Atlas, you’ll see.”

It was tranquil. Despite the howling gale of the wind, the heavy rain. Lightning clamoured for attention, yet it lay ignored by those that found themselves in the clearing. A girl and a boy, no older than seven, were situated in the centre. The girl, Amaryllis, sat cross legged on a flat stone. The boy, Atlas, his head sat in Amaryllis’ lap. She gently stroked his short hair and gazed into her eyes. Perhaps under any other circumstances, a parent might see the moment as the beginning of childish love. In a way, they would have been right. Amaryllis’ eyes held only love for Atlas, a deeper, stronger love than one might expect to find.

Under a storm, like that night was, the scene would have been more worrying. Parents terrified that their children were in danger’s way. Still a tranquil scene it would have been. A young girl, holding a young boy. They young boy was still, unmoving. Seemingly unaffected by lightning nor rain, nor anything at all. It might have been seen as tranquil, in any other circumstances. These were not any other circumstances. Horror would have filled any onlooker. A flash of silver in the night. So extraordinarily large, dauntingly so. A kitchen knife protruded from Atlas’ chest.

“You’ll be right, Atlas. I’ll know you forever.”

Amaryllis was tender, loving. Her words, under any other circumstance, would have sounded truly loving, for they were. A sad smile lingered on Amaryllis’ lips. Amaryllis continued to stroke Atlas’ hair; her eyes unable to look away from those glazed eyes. A single drop of water dribbled down Amaryllis’ cheek. No one would be around to tell whether it was a tear or simply a drop of rain. Amaryllis’ hands slipped up to cover Atlas’ face. Gently the young girl shut closed those brown eyes, never to see again.

Amaryllis removed her hands and took in the sight of Atlas’, at a bloodied peace. A single hand outstretched towards the knife, before pulling away. Amaryllis’ eyes took in Atlas’ form and the slightest nod of her head signified her understanding. The scene was almost perfect. There was little more that she could do. Amaryllis took a deep breath. There was one last thing she needed to do. Looking down once more at the boy in her arms, she opened her mouth.

“ _Paid ag ofni, dim ond deilen_  
_Gura, gura ar y ddôr;_  
_Paid ag ofni, ton fach unig_  
_Sua, sua ar lan y môr;”_

The words fell from her tongue with practised grace. In this, this night became more. A lullaby, for a dearly departed soul. They that looked upon her would know that this would be a treasured memory. A gift in thanks. 

" _Huna blentyn, nid oes yma_  
_Ddim i roddi iti fraw;_  
_Gwena’n dawel yn fy mynwes._  
_Ar yr engyl gwynion draw.”_


End file.
